chris1702fandomcom-20200214-history
Chipmunk Story
Cast: * Prince Woody - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Buzz Lightyear - Batmunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mr. Potato Head - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Slinky Dog - Skippy (Animaniacs) * Rex - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Bo Peep - (Alvin And the Chipmunks) * Sarge - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Sarge's Soldiers - Various Mouse (An American Tail) * Andy Davis - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Davis - ???? * Molly Davis - Pebbles Flinstone (The Flinstones) * Sid Phillips - Ed (Dinosaur King) * Hanna Phillips - Rei-Chan (Sailor Moon) * Scudd - Guard Dog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Etch - Himself * Lenny - Sherlock Holms (My Dear Simon) * Boo Peep's Sheeps - Themselves * Mr. Shark - Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the ghoul School) * MR. Spell - Easter Bunny (Chipmunk Easter) * Robot - Robumunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rocky Gibralter - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Snake - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Troll Dolls - Various Dogs * Various Squeeze Toys - Thomas O Malley scat cat and His gang (The Aristocats) Street cats (Tom and Jerry) * Chosen Squeeze Alien - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) * Combat Carl - Iago (Aladdin) * Ducky - Boris (Balto) * Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Janie/Pterodacty - Allie (A Chipmunk Reuntion) and Terry (Dinosaur King) * Jingle Joe - Stanley the Eagle (The Alvin Show) * Rockmobile - Dino (The Flinstones) * Roller Bob - Itself * Walking Car - Cookie Chomper III (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bumed Rage Doll - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Itself * Yellow Soldiers Toys - Themselves * Sally Doll - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) Quotes: * Theodore:Finaly Hey Who's got my Hat * Grim Creeper:Lool I' * ???:Theodore Hahaha Give Me That * Theodore:Listen, LightSnack, you stay away from Max. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from Me * Batmunk:What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip? * Theo:And another thing-- Stop with this spaceman thing! It's getting on my nerves! * Batmunk:Are you saying you want a lodge of complaint with Star Command?! * Theo:Oh, okay. Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh? * Theodore:Don't even think about it, Fat Boy. * Cowboy Woody:Oh, yeah, tough guy? (Pushes his Helmet Open) * (Batmunk Gasps, Choking) * Batmunk: The air isn't toxic. How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet. My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets. * ????:You actually think you the Batmunk? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act. Hey, guys, look. It's the real Batmunk. * Batmunk:You're mocking me, aren't you? * Cowboy Woody:Oh, no, no. No-no-no-no-no.BATMUNK, look! An Alien! * Batmunk:Where? * (Theodore Laughs) * Fat Alpha Gang Member:(off Screen) Rei (Shouts) Hey Rei!!! * Raye:"What * Fat Alpha Gang Member:Did I get my Package In The Mail * Rei-Chan:i Don't Know * Fat Alpha Gang member:What do you mean you don't Know * Rei-Chan:I don't know * Fat Alpha Gang Member:Oh no Rei-Chan * Rei-Chan:Huh What * Fat Alpha Member:Look Allie She's Sick * Rei-Chan:Hey * Fat Alpha Gang Member(off screen) She's sick * Rei Chan:No she's not * Fat alpha gang member:(off screen) i'll have to perform one of my Oparations * (Runing) * (Rei Runing):Noo * ???:Not Alpa gang's Room, not there * Rei (Runing):Hey Give her Back Sid Sid Trivia: * Both release in 1995 Gallery: Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Raye Chuckles.jpg Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg